1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to trays, and more particularly to sorting trays for nuts, bolts, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses many types of trays useful for handling and sorting small objects. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,756 of Wheeler teaches a tray for depositing objects in a container which utilizes a generally planar member provided with a pouring and sorting surface. The surface has a pair of longitudinally extending, converging edges which converge on an opening or outlet. A sidewall structure encloses the surface and extends along the converging edges to form a pouring spout for directing objects to the opening. A lip projecting from beneath the plane of the member presents a supporting leg which holds one end of the member in an elevated position to facilitate the sorting of objects.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,683 of Zaleon a tray for counting and sorting pills is disclosed including a housing having a bottom wall, two vertically opposed side walls, and a pair of arcuate shaped end walls. A divider extends between the two sidewalls of the housing to separate it into two individual compartments. Each compartment is provided with an oppositely facing pouring spout so that pills can be selectively removed from one compartment at a time.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,507,792 of King a pill and capsule dispensing tray is disclosed including a trough shaped container having one open end and a movable wall which can divide the container into two sections. Pills are sorted from the closed section of the container to the open end of the container and then are poured into a pill container or box.
Problems that the prior art does not address in their entirety is how to provide a dual compartment sort tray for nuts, bolts, and the like which is simple in construction, easy to use, and compact.